Climb Every Fountain
Climb Every Fountain is the third Episode of Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers. Plot After Aquavore's defeat at the hands of the Rangers Hydro Hog decides to send a water monster to drain all of the water from every part of the city, to force the people to surrender to them and the Rangers leap into action and try to battle this new monster but are taken down easily when it decides to become a giant and Master Dojo reveals the Ninja Zords to the five Rangers and makes Rachel know that her Zord will be revealed soon can the Rangers and their five Ninja Zords win find out. Story In a temple Hydro Hog emerges from the water and looks at his son, as his son Aquavore bows down to him to ask for forgiveness on his failure to destroy the six teens before they got their Morphers. "Son you are forgiven but the next time you fail I may not be so forgiving make me a monster that can suck up all of the water in the city and give it all to me," Hydro Hog says as he looks at his son. Aquavore gets up from his knee and looks at his father. "Yes, father and I got the perfect monster for the job," Aquavore says as he looks at his father. And a water monster shows up and growls at being created. "RAAHHH, I'm Aquanor the water god and I have to power to drain the waters of the city," Aquanor says as he looks at Aquavore and Hydro Hog. Hog laughs as he's thrilled by what he sees. Theme song Episode 3: Climb Every Fountain In the Dojo the Rangers are practicing with their Ninja blades as Master Dojo watches them train. "That's good Rangers very good now I have something to tell you about your Ninja powers they'll grow in power as you work together as a team, but right now you have these," Master Dojo says as he shows them the Zord Scroll. "Those are the Ninja Zords my mother and father told me about them they helped them in their battle against Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," Rodney says as he looks at the scroll and explains it to the other. "I thought they were destroyed by Rita and Zedd," Rachel says as she looked at the scroll. Rodney shakes his head. "No they've been in sleep mode since the Rangers got their Zeo powers but the Falcon Zord is missing from the scroll," Ninjor says as he appears to the Rangers again. They were thrilled to see their friend again. "Hello again my friends I see that you're being trained by the Ninja Master Dojo," Ninjor says as he walks over to look at the Ninja Zord Scroll. "Hmm, he's teaching us about team work and showing us our Zords expect for Rachel's I'm guessing its sleeping somewhere," Rodney says as he looks at Ninjor. But before Ninjor could say anything the alarm went off and Rachel nods at the others and they head out to the city. "Rodney I have a mission for you go find the Ninja Zords I'll come with you," Ninjor says as he looks at Rodney. He nods and looks at the team. "Go I'll be there soon," Rodney says as he looks at his team mates. Rachel nods and then she and the others put their helmets back on and head out to the city ninja style. At the City Aquavore and Aquanor along with a squad of Ninjas are attacking the city sending people in a panic as the Rangers who are already morphed run and get into fighting stances as they're waiting for their opponents to make the first move. "Ah, Rangers I would like for you to meet Aquanor," Aquavore says as he looks at the teens. "Your days are numbered Aquavore prepare to get sent back to the seas," White Ranger (Rachel) says as she does her fighting stance then poses by holding her sword hilt and holster. "We're going to send you packing in pieces," Yellow Ranger (Alexis) says as she does her moves and then poses by holding her sword hilt and holster. "Because we're not gonna let you take the cities water away," Blue Ranger (Bradley) says as he does his moves and then poses by holding his Sword hilt and holster. "We're the Ninja Rangers and we're going to show you we're not going down without a fight," Pink Ranger (Kendall) says as she does her fighting moves and then poses by holding her sword hilt and holster. "Your father will be beaten because we won't rest till we're the victories in this fight," Black Ranger (Aiden) says as he does his moves and then poses. "GET THEM ," Aquavore yells at the Ninja Warriors as they run towards the Ninja Rangers, as they spread out to fight them. White Ranger (Rachel) flips and then rolls and gets her Ninja sword out and slashes at her batch of warriors as they're chests spark and they flipped and landed on the ground hard. Blue Ranger (Bradley) fights off his batch of Ninja warriors as he flips over one that tried to punch him and he throws his throwing stars at them and the ground erupts in sparks as the warriors flip and fly into the air. Black Ranger (Aiden) cartwheels and flips and then blocks a kick and then returns the kick and then leg sweeps a warrior down to the ground, he then does a split as a warrior tries to dive at him and misses as Black Ranger (Aiden) gets out his Sword and then slashes at the warriors and then blocks a punch and looks at White Ranger (Rachel) "I hope Rodney and Ninjor hurries with those scrolls before its too late," Black Ranger (Aiden) says as he then sidekicks the warrior down. Meanwhile in the desert where the original Ninja Zord bay is houses at Ninjor and Rodney are walking around looking for the door way as Silent Knight shows up and gets his sword out and points it at Rodney. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," Rodney says as he gets out his Ninja Morpher. In a Volcano Rodney leaps into it as the flames gets intense and they go around his body and his suit comes onto his body and then he lands and then sees he helmet and puts it on and the visor appears and he holds out his hand and the flames go into a fire spin and his Ninja Sword appears and he puts it in the holster and poses with it. "HIYA," Red Ranger (Rodney) shouts as he leaps into the air and removes his Ninja sword from its holster and attacks the Knight as he blocks the move and strikes at him and his suit erupts in a shower of sparks as he rolls and holds his side as he looks at the knight who just swings his sword around and then points it back at the Red Ranger, as he gets back up and then runs towards the Knight and tries to strike at him but he gets hit several times and then the knight raises his sword into the air and then throws out several energy blasts as the ground erupts in explosions as Red Ranger can't block the attack and then flies through the air as his suit erupts in a shower of sparks and he de-morphs holding his side and soothing in pain. The Silent Knight walks over to him as he has his sword pointing at him as Ninjor runs towards the Knight and the two fight as Rodney gets up and Ninjor looks at him. "Go get the Zords I'll hold him off for as long as I can," Ninjor says as he still fights the Knight. Rodney nods and he heads towards the Zord bay as Silent Knight sees Rodney running towards the Zord bay as he shot out a lighting blot but Ninjor gets into the line of fire as he erupts in a shower of sparks as Rodney sees it but keeps going and heads into the Zord bay and sees the five Ninja Zords and he gets into the Ape Zord and activates it and then links it up to the other four Zords. "Hang on guys I'm on my way," Rodney says as he looks at the Zord controls. The Zords head to the city. Meanwhile in the city the other four Rangers are getting beaten badly the Monster grows into a giant and then sees the Ape Zord, Wolf Zord, Frog Zord, Bear Zord and Crane Zord coming into action as the Ape Zord strikes the monster with his double blades and the monster sparks and it falls down to the ground as the Rangers leap into their Zords and get into the fight as well. "Nice work Rod," Black Ranger (Aiden) says as he looks at the Zord controls. Red Ranger (Rodney) nods at him in his Zord. "Thanks Aiden," Red Ranger (Rodney) says as he looks at his console and operates his Zord. The Five Ninja Zords combined into the Ninja Megazord and the Megazord and the monster did battle with each other as the Megazord is getting beaten badly then all of the sudden they see a shadow figure descended down to the ground as they see it's the Falcon Zord and it fires it's missiles at the monster and then combines with the Ninja Megazord. "Final Strike full power," The Rangers say as they're getting ready for the final attack. Both the fists of the Megazord power up and Wolf surge and Ape Fury nails the monster and it spins and falls backwards and exploded into a thousand pieces as the Falcon Zord unlatched from the Ninja Megazord and leaves as they're not happy about it leaving, as White Ranger (Rachel) isn't happy about her Zord leaving. In Hydro Hog's throne room he's scolding his son for failing. "Don't worry father I'll get those Ninja Rangers next time," Aquavore says as he's grooving at his father's feet. In the Dojo Master Quan looks at the Rangers. "Nice work Rangers not only have you beaten the Monster but Hydro Hog now knows that we have the five Ninja Zords but the Falcon Zord will be a tricky Zord to get to our side but I'm confidence that you six can do it," Master Quan says as he looks at the Rangers. They nod at him. Cast & Characters Ninja Rangers Allies *Master Dojo - Master Dojo was the mentor of the Ninja Rangers, who runs the Edo Headquarters. He gives the Ninja Morphers to the Rangers in order to save the world. *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas)-Former Red and blue Rangers retired after broken back, and is the father of Rodney DeSantos, Amy DeSantos, and Rocco DeSantos and is the husband of Kat DeSantos. *Katherine Hillard DeSantos (Catherine Sutherland)-Former Pink MMPR, Zeo, and Turbo Rangers, retired to pursuit acting, married Rocky and had three kids Rodney DeSantos, Rocco DeSantos, and Amy DeSantos. Villains Monster Trivia *This Episode introduces the Ninja Zords Ape Zord, Wolf Zord, Frog Zord and Crane Zord. Error Category:Episode